


Four Is Company

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Katalepsis - Hungry
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, It really is just smut I promise, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, very Light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: Raine and Evee encourage their respective partners to mutually enjoy one another's company.AKA: Twil and Heather fuck while Raine and Evee provide commentary.
Relationships: Twil Hopton/Evelyn Saye/Heather Morell/Raine Haynes
Kudos: 7





	Four Is Company

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to maybem for beta reading this for me! You're a sweetheart!

Everything about this was embarrassing beyond belief. Heather didn’t think her face could be so red for so long. It felt like all the blood in her body had relocated itself there, then crept down her neck all the way to the top of her chest. Her tentacles were wrapped tight around her body, providing an invisible shield, as if they could protect me from the two pairs of eyes that pinned her and place more firmly than any weight could. 

“Heather,” Raine purred. “You can look at me. ‘S alright.”

Heather kept her eyes turned down. It was easier that way. She could focus on the plain white sheets of the mattress she sat on. It wasn’t like she needed her sight to remind her of what was happening. Every facet of her being, every inch of awareness, was devoted to what was around her. She could see Evee’s leg touching the floor to her right. She could see Raine’s doing the same on my left. Both of them were sitting on plain wooden chairs that had been dragged in from the kitchen into the sitting room and arranged on a mattress they had set in the middle of the floor.

A mattress that Twil sitting on too.

“I’m okay,” Heather squeaked, as she squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered with the raw sensation of sensing their eyes solidly fixed to her form. 

“Are you?” Evee asked. Her voice had an imperious edge to it. It wasn’t how she sounded when she was giving orders about magic or when they were in a fight. There was something more casual about it. It made Heather think of her as an empress on her throne, looking down at her subjects, even if her only subjects were two petite women sitting on a plain mattress in an old house that creaked with age.

“Yeah, she’s alllll good,” Raine drawled. “She knows what to say if she isn’t. I’ve taught her well.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Twil said. “You two love to run your fucking mouths I think-”

“Quiet,” Evee snapped and Heather squeezed her eyes shut tighter and pressed her thighs together. Her pussy felt wet and hot and she wanted to touch, but that was- she couldn’t yet. Because Raine hadn’t told her to. She had to listen. At least she wasn’t the only one feeling like that, considering how silent Twil just got.

“You should make her say sorry,” Raine said.

“If I did that every time Twil mouthed off, we’d be here all night,” Evee replied. She tapped her cane twice against the floor. “I’m more interested in her listening to my orders. Which she does perfectly well, thank you very much.”

“I never said she didn’t,” Raine snickered. “Heather, can you open your eyes please? I’d like to see them. They're very pretty.”

Heather slowly slid them open.

“Good girl,” Raine cooed. “Now lift your chin. There you go. You’re making me very happy.”

Heather liked that. She loved when she made Raine happy. She looked to Raine, but Raine shook her head and pointed at Evee. Heather looked.

The image was stunning.

Twil was right in front of her, less than a foot away. Twil, who was on her knees, her hands on top of her thighs, with a bright red dog collar wrapped around her neck. She had on a fluffy lavender pullover hoodie of Evelyn’s that dwarfed her form and somewhat partially hid the fact that she had nothing on other than that. Not that Heather was doing much better. All she had on was the pink hoodie Raine had given her.

The longer Heather looked at Twil, the happier she was that she’d listened to Raine. It made her feel better. Twil looked about as nervous and embarrassed as Heather. Her face was bright red and her eyes were fixed firmly on the mattress. Her teeth were gritted, and every now and the Heather could see the flicker of the ghostly wolf that Twil wore as a second skin in the air. She looked good like that. Twil had always been gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. She was one of the prettiest women Heather had ever seen and seeing her half-naked on her knees with a collar on just made that all the more clear. Heather couldn’t believe she was here. It almost didn’t feel real. Outside felt more real than this.

“Twil, look up,” Evee ordered.

Twil didn’t. She growled, low and dangerous in her throat. Heather shrank back.

Evee wasn’t having it.

“No fucking manners. Be nice Hopton, or you’re not getting any treats tonight. Do you understand?” Evee asked.

“You have better lines than that,” Twil replied. “I don’t think-”

“Stop,” Raine ordered, and there it was. The edge her voice took when Heather and she messed around like this. Soothing, but firm. A voice that couldn’t be ignored. One that had coaxed Heather into things she’d never thought she’d enjoy, but ended up craving, no _needing_ afterwards. Twil went quiet. She curled up on herself. Evee tsked.

“I’m sorry she’s such a brat,” Evee said, not sound sorry in the slightest. “I did warn you though.”

“It’s fine. Kind of hot,” Raine replied, and Heather could hear the grin in her voice. “Luckily, Heather is much better about listening. Aren’t you?”

Oh. Was Heather supposed to answer? She was pretty sure she was. Raine always made her talk. She insisted that communication was important, which Heather loathed and loved in equal measure. 

“Um…yes?” Heather tried.

“Why don’t you show that for us hmm? Lose the hoodie,” Raine ordered as if it was the most normal request in the world.

Twil looked up then. Her head moved ever so slightly, and she was looking at Heather from the very tops of her eyes. It made what Heather was about to do so much harder, but Raine had told her and she couldn’t disobey. That was- no. She couldn’t. It was unthinkable. Heather moved her hands to the hem of her hoodie, took a deep breath, and like tearing off a bandage, took it off in one smooth movement.

At least, that was the plan. That’s how she imagined it in her head. However, instead of tearing it off like some model in a commercial, she got one arm caught in a sleeve while her other came free of the fabric. Her hoodie was stuck halfway off her body, covering her face like a mask. It was a level of humiliation she didn’t want to contemplate.

She especially didn’t want to contemplate how she maybe kind of liked that.

“Help her,” Evee ordered.

A second later, Heather was freed of the trap of her pink hoodie and was confronted with Twil’s face inches from hers. Twil eyes were dilated and hungry. There was something predatory in them, a force that the abyssal side of Heather recognized. Heather wanted to hiss. She wanted to wrap her tentacles around Twil and pin her so those dangerous eyes and teeth weren’t so close to her throat.

But Raine hadn’t told her to do that. Evee hadn’t either. And right now, she was listening to them. That’s all she had to do. It wasn’t time for Heather to make decisions. That could come after this. For a brief moment in time, Heather didn’t have to choose anything.

The air was still and silent as Heather’s hostility died. Her imaginary tentacles retreated from Twil and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her next breath caused her to drink in the scent of Twil, warm and strong, smelling like Evee’s shampoo and body wash. Heather made note of that, then let the thought get drawn into the whirlpool all of her thoughts were starting to get drawn into.

“I hate to be the one to kill the moment, but are you two going to snog or what?” Raine asked.

“She’s waiting for permission,” Evee said. “Aren’t you Twil?”

Twil bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. Her lips were a lovely shade of red. They were as delicately gorgeous as everything else about her. They looked good swollen and slick with spit. Heather wanted to kiss them very badly, but Evee’s mention of ‘permission’ had her frozen too.

“Can I?” Twil asked, her voice high pitched and reedy. Heather wouldn’t quite call it a whine, but it was close. She’d seldom heard Twil sound like that. She found she liked it quite a bit.

“’Course,” Raine said. “Go ahead.”

Heather had all of one second to think of how erotic it was for Raine to permit someone else to touch her before Twil’s lips were on hers. They were every bit as nice as they looked. Twil’s kisses were much harsher than Raine's. There were more brushes of teeth, more push than pull. Twil kissed like she fought, vicious and straight to the point.

Twil pulled away, breathing harshly before she surged forward once again knocked Heather onto her back. Twil was perched above her, looking down at her like she was about to devour her. Twil twitched, about to dart forward when Evee’s voice cracked through the air.

“Heel.”

Twil froze. Her muscles went tense and her head snapped to Evee’s, waiting for further instruction. Heather looked up with wide eyes and bit her lip. How did Evee manage it? How had she made Twil so obedient? Twil, who could punch through walls and rend steel with her hands. 

“She’s wearing way too much,” Raine spoke up. “Don’t you want to see all of her, Heather?”

Heather nodded, a slight twitch of her head, barely enough to notice. She should’ve known better.

“Words, Heather,” Raine reminded her. 

“Y-yes. Please. I- I’d like to see,” she said.

“There you have it,” Raine grinned. “Off with it, Twil.”

“You heard her,” Evee added.

Twil squirmed, then tore her pullover off of her head. Heather heard fabric tear. Evee was going to have a fit when she found out. That thought was quickly erased when Twil's warm, sun-bathed skin bared itself to Heather’s eyes. She was all corded muscle, built a bit like Raine, but much smaller. Her boobs were _just_ bigger than Heather’s. She wanted to touch them. She wanted to run her hands all over Twil and feel the hard muscle under her soft skin.

Raine wolf-whistled. “Beautiful,” she said, her voice laced with admiration. Heather felt a bit jealous at the tone. It was one Raine usually reserved just for her, but she was willing to make an exception here. Twil _was_ beautiful.

“I know. She’s very pretty,” Evee agreed.

Twil crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. Her blush was back. All the ravenous hunger and confidence from less than a minute earlier had evaporated in a puff of smoke.

“She likes it when you talk about her, doesn’t she?”

Twil squirmed, rubbing her thighs together. It was _very_ obvious what she thought.

“Why don’t you pay her compliment, Heather?” Evee said. She sounded a bit unsure. Her eyes darted up to meet Raine’s. Raine nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea. How about you tell the pretty she-wolf what you want her to do to you? Help us out a little.”

She couldn’t. Heather wanted everything and more. She didn't know where to start. She could barely _think_

Good thing she had someone to do that for her.

She turned her eyes to her girlfriend. She was still fully dressed. Her hair was messy and unbrushed. She looked perfectly at ease watching them.

“I- can’t you pick? Please?” Heather begged.

Raine tapped her chin. “I could, but I want some help. Just a bit of help. Give me one thing you want, Heather. Be a good girl.”

Heather squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted desperately to be good. “I-I want her to touch me,” Heather managed.

Twil inhaled sharply. The hunger in her eyes was back. 

“Twil needs more instruction than that,” Evee said. “How do you want her to touch you?”

“I know exactly what she wants,” Twil cut in.

“Good thing we weren't asking you,” Evee replied. She looked down at Heather, shifted a lock of her golden hair out of her face. “How do you want her to touch you?”

“I- kiss me?” Heather tried.

Evee sighed. Raine laughed. “She’s trying, but it’s hard. You’ve got her all wound up.” She stood up and looked down at Heather, and wow she looked so much bigger standing than she did sitting. Heather couldn’t breathe. “Give her what she wants, Twil.”

Twil looked at Evelyn. She nodded.

Twil leaped forward.

Her lips crashed against Heather’s, but quickly moved on to all over her face, and then her neck, and then Twil’s sharp teeth were biting into her skin and Heather was lost.

“Raine,” she gasped. “Raine I-”

“I’m not touching you right now. If you want to thank someone, thank Evee. She gave the okay. I think she might like that.”

Twil started to knead Heather's breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, while she continued to kiss and nip a trail down her neck. Heather twisted her hands up in Twil’s hair and held on for dear life. 

“Thank you!” she cried out. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh f- _frig!"_

Twil had sucked one of Heather’s nipples into her mouth and gently caught it between her teeth. It felt like Heather was being shocked. She didn’t know if she wanted to tear Twil’s mouth away or have it stay there forever. 

“Good girl, Twil,” Evee praised.

“You almost got her to curse. That’s impressive. She must be having a lot of fun,” Raine said.

Heather didn’t know if she was supposed to respond to that. She hoped she wasn’t, because she wasn’t paying attention anymore. She was too busy raking her nails down Twil’s back and pushing her hips up into the air. Twil was going too slow. She wanted her mouth on her cunt now. She tried to impress that upon Tiwl, tried to push her head further down, but Twil growled low in her throat. Heather stopped trying.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Raine said. 

“It’s…something,” Evee replied.

“Something? C’mon, it’s our own personal show, Evee. Show some appreciation.”

“What, do you want to see me masturbate?”

“Yes,” Twil groaned against Heather’s skin. “Please.”

“You want to see that, babe?” Raine asked.

Heather moaned. She hoped that would be a good enough answer.

“I think she does. I wouldn’t mind either if I’m being honest. I’ve always been curious,” Raine said.

“Maybe,” Evee replied.

“Please,” Twil repeated. 

“You’re on top of Heather, how are you going to watch?”

“I have an answer,” Raine said. “Heather _loves_ to eat pussy. I bet she wants to get her mouth all over Twil, and Twil can lay back and watch you go at it. It’s a win-win.”

That sounded like a great idea to Heather. She whined her approval and tried to sit up. Twil let her. Heather felt high off the power of it, of having someone as strong as Twil retreat. She kissed Twil and pushed her down. Twil landed flat on her back. Heather wasted no time getting her head between Twil’s legs. She drank in the sight before her. Twil was pink and wet and wanting and she looked so _good_. Twil bit her lip and looked up at Raine. The question in her eyes didn’t need to be spoken.

“Can she? Twil is your pet,” Raine asked Evee.

“I’m not- that’s- I-”

“You are,” Evee cut Twil off. “You’re wearing my collar. You’re my pet. Say it.”

Twil was silent. Heather really hoped she’d say something soon because she was almost desperate to touch Twil, to make her feel even better than she had made Heather feel.

“Fuck. I- I’m-”

“Say it.”

“Fucking hell Evee, please-”

“Now.”

“I’m your pet,” Twil breathed out. 

“I can barely understand you,” Evee replied.

“C’mon, Evee, Heather is desperate. Don’t make her wait,” Raine said.

“You give in too easily.”

“Maybe, but I want my show. Let her touch.”

“Fine. You may,” Evelyn said dismissively.

Heather dropped down and dragged her tongue up Twil’s cunt, moaning as she finally got what she wanted. She grabbed Twil’s hips and pressed her fingers deep into the other woman’s skin, then drank up as much of her she could. It was exquisite. It was _perfect_. It was somehow even better than it’d been in Heather's head, especially when Twil really started to whine.

It urged Heather on more.

She was aware that Raine and Evee were speaking to each other above her, but none of the words were registering. She was too busy burying her tongue inside of Twil, finding the exact way she liked it so she could drive her crazy. She wanted to draw every pleasurable noise Twil could make out of her, then memorize them all. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck Heather,” Twil cried out. She pulled at Heather’s hair. “Fuck, it’s-”

“She’s very good, I know,” Raine purred. “She’s a real quick learner. With a little direction, she’s perfect. Go on, tell her what you want her to do.”

“Up,” Twil demanded, yanking at Heather’s hair. She went willingly. 

“Heather, stop. Twil, if you don’t tell Heather what you want specifically, she can’t help you. So speak up,” Evee ordered. 

That wasn’t true. Heather was more than happy to help Twil. She’d help her until she was screaming and sobbing for Heather to stop. She wouldn’t have stopped if Evee hadn’t demanded it of her. She was amazed she had that much self-control left. It was so hard to listen to her orders when Twil was right in front of her, flushing down to her chest, with her legs spread and her eyes blown out with lust. 

“I just-Evee please, can’t I just-”

“No,” Evelyn said. “Say what you want or you get nothing, pet.”

Twil moaned. She tugged at Heather’s hair again. “My clit and- and some fingers? Please?”

Heather got back to work. She dragged her tongue over Twil’s clit, until she found the perfect pressure and angle that had Twil pulling on her hair so hard that the pain was almost too much, but before it could it was sucked into the whirlpool of Heather’s mind. It was much better that way. Heather slipped one finger, then two in Twil when Twil made an impatient noise, and let everything else fade away again. Her only job was to make Twil feel good. She could do that. She _was_ doing that.

Twil chanted Heather’s name like it was a prayer. Heather kept the same rhythm and angle she found Twil liked, pushing her deeper and deeper into her pleasure. She couldn’t wait to hear Twil fall apart. It was going to be gorgeous. It would be so pretty that it would be a sin to listen to. It was hard to imagine them getting any better, but Heather knew they could.

She would make them.

Another ten seconds, or maybe it was a minute, Heather wasn’t counting, Twil fell apart. The noise she made was just as gorgeous as Heather had thought it’d be. Somewhere between a scream and a moan, one that split the air and would’ve woken everyone else up in the house if they were there. One that made Heather’s blood sing with victory. That didn't get Heather to pull away though. No, she’d only do that when Raine or Evee told her too.

“Wait, please Heather that’s-”

“No, let her keep going, I’m enjoying this,” Raine said. Her voice came out harsh and breathy. It was the way she sounded when she touched herself. The thought made Heather’s eye roll into the back of her head. Raine was getting off by watching them. Heather was doing _good_.

“One more,” Evee said. “I know you can do it. And then you’ll return the favor. Does that sound good, pet?”

Heather’s tongue was getting tired, but she wasn’t going to drop the pace now. Not when Twil was fighting between bucking her hips up and trying to shy away from Heather's mouth. No, she couldn’t stop until she had _permission_.

“Fuck, Heather,” Twil panted. “You’re- oh fuck you’re fucking perfect.”

Heather moaned. The delicate rhythm she’d been trying so hard to stick to shattered. For a brief moment, she flying high above the world on a single word of praise, and God wasn’t that embarrassing. A single word shouldn’t get her like this. It shouldn’t mean so much.

“Keep doing that,” Raine said. “She loves it.”

“Wha- what?” Twil asked. The fact that she was still coherent drove Heather on further. She wanted it so Twil couldn’t speak. If she could, Heather wasn’t doing her job.

“She’s too distracted. She can barely pay attention when she _isn’t,_ ” Evee said. Her voice dripped with condescension. “Heather will have to get her praise somewhere else.”

“Mind helping since your pet can’t?” Raine asked.

Twil wasn’t speaking language anymore. It was an endless stream of noises and begging that Heather drank in eagerly. A deep sense of satisfaction washed over Heather. She’d done it. She was getting exactly what she wanted.

“I’ll wait for when it’s Heather’s turn. I think she’ll like it more. Twil’s almost done.”

“You can tell just like that?”

“Can’t you tell when Heather is?”

“Fair. Are you getting close, Twil? Is our Evee right?”

Twil’s body went tight and rigid. She tore at Heather’s hair and squirmed on the floor. Heather couldn’t hold her still. She was no match for Twil when it came to strength, but that was fine. Heather was okay with watching Twil fall apart all over again. It gave her time to catch her breath.

“Done?” Evee asked, her voice clipped.

“I-I-”

“If you want more, Heather is happy to oblige,” Raine said.

“Nooo,” Twil wailed.

“Good job Heather. You’re a very good girl,” Raine said.

Heather finally turned to look at her. Raine grinned back. Her pants were pooled around her ankles, and her legs were spread shamelessly as she touched herself. It was mesmerizing. Heather traced the powerful muscles in Raine’s legs to her core and bit her lip and shuffled from knee to knee. She wanted to get Raine off too. She gave Raine her best puppy dog eyes.

Raine just laughed.

“Look at Evee. It’s something you’ve never seen before.”

She did and couldn’t stop the little shocking noise of surprise at what she saw. Evee was naked. Her pale flesh on display. Her long blond hair was in a loose curtain around her face, and her usually severe expression was replaced by something a bit softer, but no less domineering. She wasn’t touching herself like Raine was. Her fingers brushed over her thighs and around her breasts, but otherwise seemed content to watch.

Somehow, that was even hotter than if she was actively getting off.

“Don’t get up Twil,” Evee barked, her eyes darting to her girlfriend who was still on her back on the floor. “You’re going to stay right there.”

“I am?” Twil asked. She didn’t sound like she was teasing.

“Of course. Heather, go to her,” Evee commanded.

“Ooh, I like this,” Raine purred.

“Twil will too.”

“What do I- what do you want me to do?” Heather asked, looking back and forth between Raine and Evee.

“You haven’t put it together yet?” Raine asked. She bit her lip. Her eyes bored into Heather’s. “You’re smart, I know you can put it together. How is Twil going to get you off if she’s lying down, hmm? What do you think?”

Heather didn’t want to think, but she would if Raine wanted her to. She shut her eyes and fought through the warm haze in her mind, searching for the answer. When it struck her, her lips opened in a quiet gasp. 

“Oh.”

“That’s right,” Raine purred. “Now get over there and sit on her face. She’s getting impatient.”

She was. Twil was propped on her elbows, looking at Heather with the same predatory eyes as before. They were a bit less intense, but no less erotic. Heather scrambled forward. Twil laid back down and Heather walked on her knees up Twil’s body until her cunt sat right above Twil’s lip. Her entire face felt like it was on fire. She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

“Start, Twil,” Evelyn said.

Twil grabbed Heather’s hips and yanked her closer. Heather went willingly and then Twil’s tongue, wet and insistent and way too flexible, parted her folds and pressed its way inside of her. Heather threw back her head and moaned. The world around her faded away. She was nothing but a body of raw sensation. Her imaginary tentacles braced themselves against the floor. Heather wished she could’ve made them real so she could’ve leaned back instead of hunching forward.

“Twil,” Heather moaned. “Fuck, Twil.”

Twil grabbed Heather's hip so tightly it felt like she'd reached through Heather's skin and latched onto the bone and muscle themselves. She was going to leave bruises. It only made Heather hotter. She was a boiling kettle, about to spill over, barely contained by Twil’s hands and Evee and Raine’s eyes. It was exquisite. It was the most base level satisfaction an ape-like thing could have.

At that moment, she was as close to human as she’d ever been.

She realized, distantly, that now she was chanting a name. She didn’t know whose name it was. All the letters blended together. All she knew was that her lips were moving, she was making noise, and she felt good. She felt so good. Especially when Twil’s tongue and lips found her clit and she got to work trying to murder Heather with pleasure.

Heather could feel all the sensation in her body, all of her brain's processing power, being devoted to that tiny little bundle of nerves Twil was ravishing with her mouth. She was about to boil over, and it was going to be good. It was going to be-”

 _“Fuck!”_ Heather screamed. Her head was so far back she felt a twinge in her neck. “Oh bite me, fucking bite me, bite, bite, bite!” Heather demanded. She lifted herself away from Twil to give her room.

“Do it,” Evee said.

Twil’s teeth dug into her inner thigh and heather lost it again. The high pleasure she’d been riding ballooned higher. She wasn’t sure how it was possible. She felt like was about to break but then-

Then it was fine.

The raw, unstoppable pleasure faded along with everything else and she found herself lost in a warm, comfortable place as if she was floating on a cloud. A pair of strong arms tugged her back, and she slumped against their chest. She could smell the scent of Raine surrounding her. She pursed her lips for a kiss and got one. It was sloppy. There was no technique or attempt to make it anything other than that.

It was just what she needed.

Raine whispered words of praise in her ear and ran hands over Heather’s back, then swapped to rubbing her shoulder and kissing her head and cheeks over and over again. Heather sighed in contentment.

“Come here,” Raine rumbled. “Both of you.”

Two more warm bodies pressed themselves against Heather. She reached out her arms and draped them over them. If she was a cat, she would’ve purred. She never wanted to leave her nice, comfortable, warm circle.

Unfortunately, all things had to come to an end.

“You back with us?” Raine asked, her voice a light whisper in Heather’s ear. 

“I’m good,” Heather replied. She sounded and felt a bit drunk, but reality was filling back in around her. She could see the forms of Evee and Twil wrapped around her and Raine. “Are you?”

Raine laughed. “I’m fine.”

“’M good,” Twil mumbled. “Tired. Evee?”

“I’m fine,” Evelyn snapped. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Aww, don’t be like that Evee, you did plenty,” Raine said. “Where’d all your smugness go? It’s been ten minutes and they’re barely back with us. Congratulate yourself.”

It’d only been ten minutes? It seemed like a century had passed. 

“I’m satisfied,” Evee said simply.

“I’m gonna sleep,” Twil grumbled. She wiggled away from Evee and the rest of them laid down and opened her arms. “Heather, come here.”

“Go on,” Raine urged. 

Heather slumped forward and curled up into Twil’s chest. The other woman wrapped her up tight and crushed Heather into her chest. Her arms were like steel. It made Heather feel safe. She could already feel herself drifting off.

“We’ll be here when you wake up, we're just gonna clean up, okay?” Raine asked. Her voice was kind and careful. “You two gonna be okay?”

Twil and Heather let out a chorus of agreement, fell back into silence, and slept.


End file.
